clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
PSA Secret Missions
:Were you looking for the Elite Missions in Elite Penguin Force? Secret Missions are puzzle-like games that Secret Agents can do to earn medals, gifts, as well as experience in helping other penguins. They can be accessed in the HQ by clicking on the Mission Console in the lower right-hand corner. There are currently eleven secret missions. The Secret Mission's code name is "adventure". List of Secret Missions Case of the Missing Puffles 's missing Puffles.]] Aunt Arctic has lost her two puffles, one green and one purple, and the player must go out and search for them. A medal is available upon completion of the mission, and the player is able to obtain a letter from Aunt Arctic providing the player finds the pictures of her puffles. This is also the only time the Tallest Mountain is ever shown, aside from the Festival of Flight 2009 in August 2009. The puffles are found at this location. Answers : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bod5dRAu7LI&feature=related G's Secret Mission G has invented a new sled, and the player has to test it. The player ends up in the wilderness, and has to learn how to survive in the wilderness. After the player has learned to survive in the wilderness, the player returns to the Sport Shop to talk to G. You then get a letter and medal. The secret word at the beginning of the mission is "mogul". Answer : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ObO5zM0wBU Case of the Missing Coins The Gift Shop has lost its coins from the vault. The player must find out what happened to them. As with the other two missions, a medal is obtained upon completion of the mission, but a card from Dancing Penguin, the owner of the Dance Club, is obtainable if the player accepts G's extra mini-mission and restore power to the Night Club. There's also a secret game called Ice Bricks, which can only be accesssed by the Gift Shop Computer in this mission. Answer : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwAEzYgNUCA Avalanche Rescue This mission starts out in the HQ. G opens the door to the gadget room, and the player gets a life preserver shooter. The player then collects various items around Club Penguin to save 4 penguins trapped on a cliff. At the end of the mission, the penguin gets a medal with an inner tube on it and a letter which later self-destructs. You can also obtain an award if you use a belt to fix the Ski Lift in the Ski Village. This mission has huge references to both real-world and Club Penguin events, not to mention many of the Moderators. You can see the references below. Answer : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LekicrKbzHY The Secret Of The Fur This mission starts out in the Gadget Room. G analyses the white fur, and does not get a result, except for Hot Sauce, Hot Chocolate and jet pack fuel. The player then collects these three items around Club Penguin. At the end, players find that the White Fur belongs to a Polar Bear (Who has a crab with him). At the end of the mission, penguins get a medal with a Magnifying Glass and fur on it. The player can also obtain a pizza. When clicked, a slice is eaten. Once the pizza is eaten, one can open and close the item, and there is more pizza to eat. Your penguin will never grow hungry again! This item can only be obtained if you deliver a pizza to the penguin who is Ice Fishing. To complete the mission the player must find the true source of the fur carrier, and catch the crab. The player must then go to G and tell him of their discovery. Answer : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a63QsVwbVZY Questions For A Crab .]] In this mission, G attempts to 'question the crab'. The Crab Translator 3000 breaks, and the crab escapes. The player follows him to the wilderness also seen in Mission 2. Players follow the crab to the cave, also seen in the second mission, and are greeted with a locked door. The player looks around and finds the same black puffle as in Mission 2. He goes through the pet door and unlocks the door. The Penguin goes inside and the Polar Bear locks the player in a cage. With the puffle's help, the player gets out as well. The players find their way back to Club Penguin, and the Polar Bear tries to destroy the Ski Lodge with a Mechanical Woodchopper. The player then sinks the Polar Bear and G awards penguins with a medal for 'thinking outside the box' and the blueprints for an electromagnet if they give him the blueprints for the electromagnet seen in Mission 3 (which are found inside the cave). Answer : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xT6zixbnaX8 Clockwork Repairs the Construction Worker trying to fix the Clock Tower.]] In the mission, you must repair the broken clock in the Snow Forts by finding parts of the clock scattered across Club Penguin. The target is found at the dock being used by two Penguins from Team Blue. To get it back you must throw three snowballs at it which gets more difficult after each hit. When the two penguins need a replacement target you can give them the life preserver in the HQ, which gets you a blue pennant at the end of the mission. To get the spring you must go to the Iceberg and you will find it frozen in ice and out of reach. Then you go back to the HQ again and get the Electromagnet 2000, click on the cage it's in and there's a little puzzle lock. (You could get it at the start of the mission though, to save time.) The answer is the word 'key' in the Secret Code. Get the magnet and go back to the Iceberg ;use the magnet on the spring. Go to the Gadget Room a third time and put the spring in the test chamber ,pull the lever, and set it to Fire Mode. To get a gear, go to the Beach, where two penguins are sun bathing, and pick up the green bucket next to them. Then, go to the Snow Forts and use the bucket to get snow. Then you go to the Pizza Parlour and pick up a note of music next to the piano, to play for the yellow puffle at The Stage. Get a picture of the gear in the Town, go the Stage and give the picture and bucket of snow to a yellow puffle in there. The yellow puffle will then make you a gear made of snow which you freeze in the HQ's test chamber. Go to the back of the clock and put everything where it should be and you're done. Answer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZyDjN7azp4&feature=related Mysterious Tremors and Klutzy in the Earthquake Driller]] There are multiple earthquakes on the island. The Map is found at the town and the other one is going to Snow Forts but it fly away to Plaza.The Helium Tank is found at the Gadget Room but you need permission. The Nails is found on Sport Shop.The Cream Soda and the balloons is found at the lighthouse. Warning: Don't Click at the cream soda or it will explode if you shake too much. and the net is found at the Beach. Read Across then the next line if you join the half and the other.The Hammer is found at the Gadget Room and the lantern is found at the entrance tunnel of the Dock, but you don't need it if you own the night vision goggles. Rescue The Gift Shop Fast. After that, go to the same way you enter the tunnel. This is also the only time the Tunnel is dug because of an earthquake. Answer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SiYDtOk-WiM Operation: Spy & Seek G needs the help of Agents again. Help Gary find Herbert and see what he is up to. In this mission you will need to build your own gadgets. Answer:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XTZrkt435I Waddle Squad Info: Waddle Squad is a mission about the Golden Puffle that Herbert is trying to steal. G needs us again. This time he wants us to be the Head Agent for the mission. You would have to help Rookie with the Giant Magnet located in the Gift Shop, and Jet Pack Guy located at The Beach. Then you must go set the trap, and catch Herbert with the Giant Magnet. At the end, Herbert escapes, but loses a packet of seeds. They will likely be used in next mission. GIFT: The gift will be given if you pick up the table, clothes and the balls located in the Gift Shop. Then put the table down, in the town, and the stuff. At The end of the mission you will get the the gift " Employee Of The Month " Answer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TCDq_m0MgM The Veggie Villain :Main article: The Veggie Villain The Veggie Villain is a mission where Herbert is back and steals all of PSA's information and destroys the PSA HQ. In the beginning, G informs you of several missing items from the gift shop, and you find two piles of corn seeds after investigating. G calls you, but the signal is lost and the Spy Phone's teleporter stops working. Herbert hacks into the PSA computers with the computer he stole from the Gift Shop Manager's office. G shuts down all of the technology. Herbert attempts to broadcast all over Club Penguin and blow the PSA's cover. You stop the video feed by inserting Night of the Living Sled (it's under the piano in the Lighthouse into the DVD player. You will need to clean it with cleaning supplies also found in the lighthouse. You must solve a puzzle to track down the signal to shut off the audio source. You must go through a corn maze to reach Herbert. (Follow his paw prints to receive a map and piece of wood. Go backwards and take the paths marked with a Watering Can, Corn Seeds, Fertilizer, Hot Sauce, and Java Beans.) Use the wood to cross the river. Put the corn seeds in the torch to lower the ladder. Unplug Herbert's computer. He warps you and a popcorn bomb to the HQ. He locks down the HQ. Click the orange book under the Club Penguin map and solve the puzzle. Dot will pop out of the closet and warp you all outside (the EPF technology is fine.) Popcorn shoots all over the Ski Village just as you appear in it. G gets a call from the Director, announcing the shutting down of the PSA, as the HQ is destroyed. Extra Credit: In the lighthouse, pick up the can next to the ship wheel, and go to the Gadget Room. Put the can in the Test Chamber, and click water, then ice. Take the ice to the Beacon, and give it to Rory. He will give you a lens to fix Dancing Penguin's glasses at the Ski Hill. Gift: Medal and Letter from Dot. If you click the red button, you get Free Spy Goggles. Mission 12 Mission 12 is Winter 2010. Trivia *If you have a spie fhone... USE IT!!! :) acutally.... *In old Secret Missions the map is not updated and in first missions so old that there is no Stage. * In G's room, you can find a snail strapped to an explosive device. This is because the earlier version of Club Penguin, Penguin Chat 3, was on a game site called RocketSnail Games, which is now shut down. Also, it represents Rsnail, a Moderator of Club Penguin. Rsnail is actually the former owner of the RocketSnail website and the creator of CP. * Also in G's room, there is a pig with a small LCD monitor inserted in its side. This is in reference to Screenhog, a Club Penguin Moderator. * Bizarrely, there is also a cup of "good" tea. This may be a reference to a Moderator or other famous character, but it is currently unknown what this means. It could possibly be refering to the Sensei. * In the Gadget Room, one can discover the prototypes to three of Club Penguin's inventions. The first one is the AC 1000, a small desktop fan that preceded the AC 3000, an enormous air conditioning unit. Interestingly, it was used in The Secret Of The Fur to blow a tank of jet fuel within reach of the player. The second one is the first Spy Phone. It is a parody of the cell phones of the 1980s. The third one is a red and yellow striped firework rocket, apparently the first, and very dangerous jet pack. This is also in reference to Rsnail's rocket. * In G's room there is a bat-like creature hanging from a lamp. This is in reference to the flying fox, one of the largest species of bats on the earth. * In G's room, there is a toy space ship that looks exactly identical to the one used in Astro Barrier. * In G's room, a lot of pins on G's Pin Collection are missing because this mission was created when Club Penguin had only a few pins. They haven't edited the mission since then. * In G's laboratory, there is a hat that, when clicked, has a propeller pop out and start spinning rapidly, then retreat back into the hat. This is a direct reference to an old television show called Inspector Gadget, in which the main character has a hat that looks identical to the one G has. It's used in Mission #8 to cheer up a sad green puffle. *In Mission 4, a belt is used to fix the Ski Lift to get up the mountain. This then has been seen in the following missions, and in Mission 9 a message says that the belt has been very strong to keep itself from breaking. *In Mission 10, the golden puffle may be the one used in the play "Quest For The Golden Puffle", the current play when it came out. *In Mission 10, you can say to the Gift Shop casher "It's a weather experiment". This is a reference to the movie Back to the Future 1. *In Mission 10, Herbert swaps the golden puffle for a can of worms found in Ice Fishing.This is a reference to the movie Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark. Coincidentally, both replacements for the Golden Puffle were from Indiana Jones movies. *In Mission 9, the penguin who is trying to fix the Hydro Hopper says "Come on you old biscuit" which is a reference to Hydro Hopper's old name. *In Mission 1, when you go to the Ice Rink and click on one of the circles, a red penguin wearing a green snorkel will pop up and wave while saying "PEEK A-BOO!" *If you want to find your buddy when he/she is on a mission, it will say "(Name) is on an Adventure". *On the map there's an igloo called "Membership igloos". On "The case of the missing puffles" the igloo is used to go to Aunt Arctic's igloo. So future missions may use the "membership igloos" for the same reason. *If you log onto Club Penguin using another language, not only will the island be changed into that language, but secret missions will too. *Mission 7 is the only mission as of now to give a silver medal instead of a gold one. *If you click and hold the mouse on the mission 10 employee of the month award and shake the mouse the head will shake. *At the end of Mission 10, Gary finds a pack of seeds. Some penguins thought it might have been a link with the plants Rockhopper brought and the pack of seeds. But it wasn't due to Rockhopper brought the plants in June. *It has been confirmed that Mission 11 is coming soon, and you will be able to earn "glasses" in that mission! *Some penguins thought Herbert won't be caught. *The glasses to be released in Mission 11 bears a resemblance to the Gray penguin's glasses on the Elite Penguin Force logo. Also, the Agent that is helping you in M11 looks a lot like Dot! Because of that, EPF agents will probably be released, and anyone who has entered the code on the EPF code card will have an EPF badge shown on their Player Card. If the above is true,then Agent PH may be released as well. *Some penguins thought that 11th mission is at the Mine, because there was a rockslide (avalanche of rocks). *Interestingly, there is a Card-Jitsu card that, when activated, makes Herbert and Klutzy appear in their giant drill, as a reference to Mysterious Tremors. *In Mission 10, there is two ways to pull the cage and trap Herbert. One being turn all the lights towards the solar panal, giving the Electromagnet 3000 an energy boost, and the other being attach jetpack guy's jetpack to the cage and make it fly towards Herbert. *In Mission 10, when Herbert teleports away, a blue box appears around him, with the loading symbol used all around club penguin. This can be considered as breaking the fourth wall. *There was once a rumor that the Mission 11 was hidden inside the F.I.S.H. Book. This was proven false. *In the Gadget Room is a robot similar to the thousands that were all over the island in December 2009 during the Holiday Party. *In the Club Penguin Times issue #233, the so-called "Yeti Penguin" was Herbert. *There is a reference to the Disney film Who Framed Roger Rabbit in the Gadget Room. If you click on the hammer, a boxing glove comes out. The hammer is identical to the one in the film. *Mission 11, named "The Veggie Villain" was released May 17, 2010. *If you click on the medal from Mission 7, it will pop open to reveal a watch that actually tells time. *If you move your mouse over the Mission 11 medal, you can play a maze game. Gallery Image:Astro Barrier Toy.jpg|This is the toy Astro Barrier ship. Image:Flying Fox.jpg|The flying fox hanging from G's lamp. Image:Inspector Gadget Hat.jpg|The hat from the Gadget Room. Image:1980s Spy Phone.JPG|This is the prototype Spy Phone. Image:RocketSnail Mission 4.PNG|A RocketSnail in Gary's Room. Image:Ad.png|When you try to find someone when he/she is on a mission. Gallery of Medals Image:Golden_Puffles_Medal.jpg|Golden Puffles Medal, Mission 1 Image:Wilderness_Survival_Medal.jpg|Wilderness Survival Medal, Mission 2 Image:Electromagnet_Medal.jpg|Electromagnet Medal, Mission 3 Image:Golden_Sled_Medal.jpg|Golden Sled Medal, Mission 4 Image:Golden_Investigative_Medal.jpg|Golden Investigative Medal, Mission 5 Image:Golden_Box_Medal.jpg|Golden Box Medal, Mission 6 Image:Silver_Watch_Medal.jpg|Silver Watch Medal, Mission 7 Image:Boiler-Spoiler_Foiler_Medal.PNG|Boiler-Spoiler Foiler Medal, Mission 8 Image:Stealth Spy Surveillance Medal.PNG|Stealth Spy Surveillance Medal, Mission 9 Image:mis10.JPG|Secret Squad Success Medal, Mission 10 Club Penguin Mission 11 Medal.jpg|The Amazing Maze Master Medal, Mission 11 Gallery of Awards Club Penguin Mission 1 Award.jpg|Award from Aunt Arctic, Mission 1 Club Penguin Mission 2 Award.jpg|The Letter awarded to you by G, Mission 2 Card DP we.PNG|Thank You Card, Mission 3 Box of Pizza.PNG|Pizza Box, Mission 5 Magnet.jpg|Electromagnet 1000 blueprints, Mission 6 818.png|Cooler, Mission 8 Chocolatethegame.png|Box of Chocolates, Mission 9 823.png|Employee of the Month Award, Mission 10 Awardforveggievillan.png|Popcorn-filled Snow Globe, Mission 11 Category:PSA Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Games Category:DS Category:Club Penguin Category:Club Penguin Category:Club Penguin Category:PSA